Unforgoten Sorrows
by i.heart. GJ
Summary: Ordinary lifestyle of the Elric Siblings Including Samara.What is it like when Sam and Ed are going into 10th grade and Al's starting 9th. Mom's alive and works at a Lawfirm. lol, not good at summarys so please read! thank you!
1. BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

**Unforgoten Sorrows**

* * *

**Yay 1st fanfic! nothin more to say ;; Please R&R , Thnx!**

* * *

****

Chapter 1 

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP"

thats the sound that Im use to hearing.Im not use to it right this second due to the fact that the summer is now over. I dispise the first day of school. My brotheres Edward (15) and Alphonse (14) are lazy asses and get up at the crack of noon. As for my mother Trisha has a job working in a big Lawfirm down town and Is still going to night school, all along with taking care of the three of us kids.

The alarm clock was still going off. I rolled over in my bed,the blankets were still covering my head." Damn it..." I muffled as I reached over and slamed my fist down on the alarm clock causing it to turn off. It was now either broke or just didnt feel like working. Either way, I sat up in bed and stared out the window in my room that had a ray of light shining from it. I stood up and walked out of my room, down the hall passing both of my brothers room and went down stares. Mom's door was slightly cracked open and a small stream of light was coming from it. I decided not to knock figureing that she was still probably still asleep. I then quietly opened the door and walked in. As I predicted she was still asleep. She obviously had a rough night. I walked over to her bed and kissed her on the cheek. She then mumbled something wich I couldnt make out so I decided to go get Ed and Al up. You see insted of being a nice sister and just wakeing them up I be an evil sister and do something that involves a bucket and ice water.

I went out side to the other side of the house with a bucket and beguin to fill it with water from the water hose. I then carried it up to the second floor and went into Al's room. Luckily Al was still asleep. I set the bucket down outside of Al's room and crept in. I decided to just wake him up the normal way.

"Alphonse..." I said shakeing him.

Al nugged around a little bit and then replied " what..." still half way asleep

"Get up and get ready"

" Just 5 more minutes" he said pulling the blanket over his head.

" No now!" I said trying not to be loud and pulled the blanet from him.

"Ok, ok, Im up.." Al said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Get dressed and come down stares" I said as I headed for the door.

"Fine..." he replied to me still rubbing his eyes.

"Dont go back to sleep" I last said to him before pulling the door shut behind me.

Now that Al was awake or so I hoped, the big challenge now was getting Edward up. I picked up the bucket again and headed down the hall to Eds room which happened to be next to mine. I took a deep breath and went in his room. Luckily he too was still asleep. His covers were pulled over his head, so this meant he was still asleep.

"Edward..." I said shaking him once with my free hand.

He did nothing.

"Edward.." I said one last time.

He still did nothing.

I could feel an evil smerk come acrost my face. I then stood up on the foot of his bed and lifted the bucket up.

"Wake up sleeping Un-beauty.." I said as I poured the water all over the bed.

"HOLY CRAP!" Edward yelled and then sat straight up drenched in Ice cold water.

He shook water off his head once before looking up at me who was still standing up on the foot of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL SAMARA!" Ed screamed at me.

I then smirked and jumped off the bed.

"Get up and get ready, we cant be late, plus we need to get to school early so we can help Al find his classes"

I turned to leave while dragging the empty bucket along as I left the room shuting the door behind me.

"Damn her" Ed began to mumble under his breath then got up to get ready.

Figuring that they were both up now I decided to go get ready my self.

To be continued...

* * *

Yep, 1st chapter...Not verry long but it'll get better & longer...well at leatst I hope it will.. Well plz review ! and thnx 4 reading ! 


	2. Breakfast

**Unforgoten Sorrows**

Chapter 2

After geting ready, I went down stairs noticing that Ed and Al were still stuck up in their rooms. I went into the kitchen and heard the shower turn on, Mom was finaly awake. The clock on the Microwave read 6:00 am.

"Damn its early..." I mumbled to my self adding "school doesn't start till' 8, and we dont have to be there till' 7, so... I'll go get breakfast.." and with that I grabed my hoodie and ran out the door.

Al then went down stairs and sat at the kitchen table laying his head down hoping to get a another few minutes of sleep.

"Sit up honey, its not good to slouch"

Al then looked up to see Mom standing accrost the table from him wearing a gray suit and a skirt. She had a towel draped around her shoulders drying her hair.

He sits up and says "Morning mom.."

She laughs a little and walks over to him giving him a kiss on the head, "Morning honey"

Ed walks into the room fully awake and goes to the table and sits accrost the table from Al. "My,my, Edward this in unusual, your awake on a school day, and on the first day at that. Are you feeling okay?" Mom then asks him.

Ed looks at her and tells her sarcasticly "Oh yeah, Im fine, I took a_ nice _cold shower."

Al laughs and asks "Sam bucket you again?" (**A/N: Bucket: woken up by ice cold water being poured all over you :D**)

"Huh, ya think?" He replies.

"Uhh, where is Sam anyways?" Mom asks the two of them. They both shrug.

I walk in the door carying two paper bags and then walk in the kitchen.

"Wherev'e you been?" Mom asks me right when I walk in.

I look at her and say "That doughnut shop down the street from here, why?"

"Oh, just wondering..." she says pouring a cup of coffee and taking a sip of it. She heads out the kitchen and I hand her one of the paper bags. "Whats this?" she asks looking in the bag. "Cremecheese bagel..." I reply. "Oh..thanks sweety" she says walking into her room.

I go and sit down at the tabel with the other paper bag. "What'd you get?" Al asks.

"Doughnuts, obviously" I answered pulling out two doughnuts and handing them to Al and then giving the same amount to me and Ed. Other than the doughnuts I pull out two bottles of orange juice and hand one to Al and keep one for myself.

Ed notices the lack of another O.J and asks "Hey wheres mine?"

I look at him grinning evily. "Oh Edward, I got something verry special for you..."

I stall and slowly pull a bottle out of the bag and slide it accrost the table to him "...I know you'll love it" I finish trying not to laugh.

Ed takes the bottle and examines it then reads the lable "...Milk, WTF?" he shoots an evil glare at me.I look at him and laugh histaricly. As for Al, well he's just weirded out. "I HATE MILK!" he yells at me over my laughing. " XD I know, Im just kidding." I tell him taking the milk and giving him the orange juice. "Eh, I dont like O.J that much anyways" I say taking a sip of the milk.

To be continued...


End file.
